


Военно-полевой роман

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Military, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Штефи</p><p>История о том, что заполучить в любовники Эзара Форбарру, даже ещё-не-императора, не так просто, как казалось. Нужно проявить смекалку, сообразительность и недюжинную смелость, а также вытерпеть его несносный характер!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Военно-полевой роман

Бывает, что подчинённый обожает своего командира.  
Одни командиры злоупотребляют этим, другие - нет.  
(c) из книги "Этан с Афона"

***

Лейтенант Негри уже начал засыпать, когда наручный комм басовито загудел. На автопилоте он нажал кнопку включения. 

\- Негри? Это полковник. Зайди ко мне. 

Буркнув не очень уставное «сейчас», лейтенант потянулся за одеждой. Мозги работали отдельно от тела. «Полковник» - это, несомненно, его начальник и подопечный, блистательный Эзар Форбарра, которого половину времени хотелось прикрыть своим телом от вражеской пули, а вторую половину – удавить, чтобы знать точно, где он проводит вечера. 

А вот то, что он представился по комму как полковник, а не как Эзар, вероятно, означает, что он не один. Да. Иначе Негри и в пижаме зайти бы не постеснялся – оперативность превыше всего, а его комната – по его же настоянию – располагалась в двух дверях от командирских апартаментов. 

С другой стороны, если бы гость не мог пережить лёгкую небритость, Эзар обязательно уточнил бы про приличный вид, так что всё в порядке. Вроде. И чего ему надобно на ночь глядя? 

Вторым в комнате Эзара был лейтенант Сатин. Матвей Сатин, Мэтт, рост выше среднего, глаза серые, волосы темно-русые, вьющиеся. Ладно сложен, приятные черты лица, по мнению поварих и прачек - красавец. По мнению Эзара – один из лучших лётчиков эскадрильи, даром что юнец. 

Благонадёжен. Сдержан. Приветлив, но не более. В пьянках, нарушениях дисциплины, связях, порочащих его - замечен не был, в разговорах о политике не участвует. Интересно, не обнаружил ли Сатин какую-нибудь дыру в системе безопасности? У него бы, пожалуй, хватило ума… Возможно, сейчас придётся краснеть. 

Только вот кому? Негри нахмурился, пытаясь понять. Сатин оторопело смотрел на него, потом на Эзара – с непонятной жгучей обидой, потом снова на Негри. Сам полковник Форбарра был абсолютно непроницаем. Э, да как бы тут не пришлось задерживать предателя! 

\- Садитесь, лейтенант. Да, садитесь оба, - уточнил Эзар, разворачивая единственный в комнате стул в сторону кровати от рабочего стола. – Негри, извини, что сдёрнул. Лейтенант Сатин задал мне интересный вопрос, хотелось бы услышать ответ из первых рук. Как ты думаешь, на что мне служба безопасности? 

\- Мне перечислять всё функции? – уточнил Негри. – Не хотелось бы. Во-первых, их штук двенадцать, во-вторых, я это сдавал давно и, между прочим, уже сдал, в-третьих, я со многим в том списке не согласен, но ещё не подготовил новую формулировку. Дайте мне три дня, сэр, - и, наплевав на субординацию: - Ненавижу устные экзамены. 

\- Не нужно отвечать, - выговорил Сатин. – Вопрос был риторическим. 

\- Тогда спроси о том, о чём действительно хочешь узнать, - вздохнул Эзар. – Раз уж ради тебя я выдернул Негри из постели. Мне его время дорого, знаешь ли. Только не удивляйся, если он отреагирует… неадекватно. 

Интересно, это что – кард-бланш? И что такое мог отколоть Сатин, что бы действительно стоило неадекватной реакции? Негри посмотрел на Эзара в поисках подсказки. Непроницаем. Подсказки не будет. «Значит, он вызвал меня сюда, чтобы я просто был самим собой. Этого достаточно для нужного ему психологического воздействия. Так». 

\- Спрашивай, - с нажимом сказал Эзар. – Если ты действительно этого хочешь, вам с Негри придётся взаимодействовать теснее, чем теперь. Ты не имеешь права бояться задавать вопросы. 

Сатин колебался. 

\- Он знает обо мне побольше того, что выяснил ты, - продолжил Эзар. – Ты не сможешь его шокировать. Или скомпрометировать меня, раз уж на то пошло. Пока ещё нечем. 

Да что же тут такое происходит? Сейчас Негри вспоминал многое. Как в последние месяцы Сатин смотрел на Эзара неотрывным, напряженным взглядом. Негри хотел поговорить с ним, но Эзар не позволил, велел ограничиться обычной проверкой, незаметной для самого объекта. 

Как молодой лётчик уже несколько раз за последние три недели выходил от командира… в странном состоянии, хотя Негри не сказал бы, в чём заключается странность. Он спрашивал Эзара, тот отмахивался – мол, не твоё это дело. Значит, теперь решили посвятить… 

\- Ладно, ладно, - Сатин мотнул головой, - я скажу! – и снова этот взгляд в сторону Эзара, и непонятная обида. – Лейтенант Негри, скажите, могли бы вы… скрыть связь своего командира с мужчиной? 

Эзар наконец позволил себе усмехнуться, и Негри наконец понял личную шутку – про реакцию. «Не дождёшься!» 

\- Я бы сказал, лейтенант Сатин, что задача общего решения не имеет. Что за мужчина, где, когда, от кого надо скрывать…  
«Ох, я идиот», - понял Негри, когда лицо Сатина стало совсем несчастным. 

\- Так, Негри, ты понял, я вижу, - подытожил Эзар. – Мэтт, не старайся, бросок засчитан. 

\- Зачем вы это сделали, сэр? 

\- Хороший вопрос, сам ответь. 

Негри усмехнулся. Да, полковник Форбарра всё-таки экзаменует. Но, по счастью, Сатина. А его, похоже, пригласили в комиссию? Или в качестве тренировочного снаряда? 

\- Вы хотели дать мне понять, что в деле присутствует ещё один человек. Верно? 

\- Верно, - Эзар сжалился и не стал топить. – Человек, который ничего не получает от всей этой истории, кроме уймы дополнительной работы. Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе, но Негри на своём месте и так делает значительно больше, чем ожидается от лейтенанта армейской СБ. Отчасти – по моей просьбе. Если тебе стыдно его просить, ты представляешь, каково мне? 

\- Да, сэр. Виноват, сэр! – ответил Сатин и шмыгнул носом. 

\- Поэтому, рассматривая твоё… более чем интересное предложение, я должен иметь в виду и этот аспект тоже. Так что давайте договариваться всё втроём. И если по итогам переговоров ничего не выйдет… - Эзар развёл руками, - значит, не выйдет. Договорились? 

Сатин кивнул. 

«Ну вот, - подумал Негри. – А ведь повёлся, греховодник. «Более чем интересное предложение», хм. И смотрит на него, как пёс на лакомство. Дай волю – обглодает до косточек». 

\- Моя позиция такова, - продолжает Эзар. – Сатин вполне в моём вкусе. И один из моих лучших лётчиков, умирающий от несчастной любви – это не то, о чём я мечтаю. А так – оно пройдёт года за два. Говорят, любовь живёт два года. 

\- Пройдёт? Никогда, - говорит Сатин. 

\- Тихо, Мэтт. Мне тоже было двадцать три. 

\- Мне двадцать четыре. 

\- Ха. Одновременно надо учитывать всё, включая и политическую обстановку. 

О чём он говорит, вполне понятно. Нетрадиционные пристрастия императора Ури широко известны и начали ассоциироваться с безумием, что сослужит Эзару Форбарре, императорскому кузену, дурную службу, если он позволит обнаружиться своей… всеядности. Нет, конечно, вряд ли на него посмотрят косо, если обнаружат, что в городских борделях он балуется не только девочками. Мало ли как люди развлекаются. Но постоянный партнёр – мужчина… это слишком похоже на Ури. 

\- Вдобавок надо думать об эскадрилье, - говорит Эзар. – Кто-нибудь вообще о ней думает? Так. Как, по-вашему, ребята будут относиться к ситуации, когда командир с одним из них спит? 

\- Настороженно, - сказал Негри. 

\- Я бы завидовал, - вздохнул Сатин, - но понимаю, что моя реакция нетипична. 

\- Не совсем, - возражает Эзар. – Для мальчишек нормально влюбляться в командира, пусть и в иной форме. Значит, и ревность надо учитывать. В общем, так. Я не откажусь от предложения, Мэтт. Не дождёшься. Но я не хочу войти в историю как «Эзар Форбарра, который использовал пилотов эскадрильи не по назначению». И я не хочу взваливать на Негри лишнюю работу. Это приоритетно. 

\- И я должен найти выход, - говорит Сатин. 

\- Да, было бы неплохо. Ищи. 

\- Как таковой, я вам для обеспечения безопасности не очень нужен, - слышит Негри собственный голос. – Только разработать общие правила и консультировать по мере необходимости. Правда, заниматься этим у меня желания нет. 

\- Да, Мэтт, я только что вспомнил, - говорит Эзар, заполняя повисшую паузу. – Как бы то ни было, расскажи Негри, как ты подсунул мне те фиалки в машину? Всё-таки дыра в безопасности. 

Сатин рассказывает, и Негри берёт кое-что на заметку. Да, умнейший парень. Хорошо ещё, что извращенец, а не шпион. И в дальнейшем существовании Эзара вроде как заинтересован. По крайней мере, пока не отвергли... хм. 

\- Глупо, - говорит объект его симпатий. – Очень глупо, я же не девчонка. Фиалки… И одновременно очень умно – по исполнению. 

\- Да, сэр. Я надеялся, что вы оцените эту часть. 

\- Оценил, - говорит Эзар. – Оценил, и очень высоко. 

\- Почему ты не сказал про фиалки? - упрекает Негри. – Давно это было? 

\- Полдня назад. Не успел. Не сердись. 

Негри подпирает голову руками и снова вертит в голове проблему. 

\- Скажите, сэр, - говорит Сатин. – Я так понимаю, у вас никого нет… постоянно. Разве лейтенанту Негри не будет удобнее... 

\- Хм, - говорит Негри. – Вот это имеет смысл. Эзар, послушай. Если у тебя будет этот парень, насколько сократятся твои... отлучки в город? 

\- Ну, процентов на 80, - говорит Эзар. – И я бы мог ограничить их основными праздниками, и вообще устраивать по расписанию. Тебе было бы удобнее, если бы я их отменил, я знаю, но совсем отказаться от женщин я не готов. Все с этим согласны? 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Сатин. А ведь он действительно втрескался по уши, чёрт его дери… 

\- Хм… ну, в таком виде на это можно пойти, - говорит Негри. – Если в течение двух лет не будет никаких незапланированных отлучек и поисков приключений, я, так уж и быть, потрачу месяц на разработку инструкций. Не будете выполнять – пеняйте на себя. 

\- Негри, а за две недели управишься? – говорит Эзар, в упор глядя на Сатина. 

\- Управлюсь, - вздыхает Негри, глотая нецензурный аналог сакраментального «раз уж тебе не терпится». 

\- Тогда даю время до Зимнепраздника, - до Зимнепраздника семнадцать дней, и Эзар уточняет, - с запасом. Значит, Мэтт, ты на Зимнепраздник ничего не планируешь. Насколько я помню, дежурство не твоё. 

\- Я хотел… то есть, я всегда езжу к родителям, если есть возможность. А хотя… да, хорошо. 

\- Вот и ладно. Э… ну чего ты плачешь? 

\- От счастья, - сообщает Сатин. 

\- Лейтенант Сатин, встать! – командует полковник Форбарра. Тот вскакивает, вытягивается по стойке «смирно», хотя слёзы ещё текут по щекам. Эзар тоже поднимается. 

\- У тебя вся спина белая, - сообщает Эзар и щёлкает мальчишку по носу. Абсолютно идиотская шутка, но Сатин смеётся – рыдания переходят в смех и прекращаются. Тогда Эзар делает шаг к нему и целует в раскрытые губы. Сатин вцепляется в него, как сумасшедший. 

И Негри накрывает горькой волной ревности. «Я не могу так выражать любовь. Но я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Пойми. Я не могу этого видеть». 

Это не мешает ему включить секундомер, и когда они отрываются друг от друга, Негри спокойно изрекает: «Две минуты тридцать семь секунд». 

\- Не рекорд, - фыркает Эзар. – А это СБшный юмор, привыкай. И всё, иди, парень. В Зимнепраздник у тебя всё будет. Я сегодня добрый. Негри, останься. 

\- Я люблю вас, сэр, - говорит Сатин от двери. 

\- Я знаю, Мэтт. Иди. 

\- А вот я никого не люблю, - говорит Эзар, когда за лётчиком закрывается дверь. – Не умею. Я влюбляюсь, конечно, а потом - добиваюсь, насыщаюсь, и мне надоедает хуже смерти. Наверное, я мутант, - и замолкает надолго. 

\- Вы что-то хотели сказать? – напоминает Негри. 

\- Нет, - говорит Эзар. - Только это. Иди. 

Вся эскадрилья гуляла пять ночей напропалую. Но на этот раз без удалого командира - Эзар Форбарра и Матвей Сатин встречали Зимнепраздник вместе. Негри подумал… и попросился на ночное дежурство.


End file.
